


Tumblr Prompts

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Multi, Song prompts, Tragedy, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, i did a thing, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Basically, my buddy and I went a little crazy with tumblr prompts. We'd give each other a song and a ship, and the other person would have to write a drabble based on it.Enjoy my half of it!





	1. Road to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This song is by Ozzy Osbourne, and was prompted for Destiel from Supernatural.

Again and again, Castiel tried to find his path in life. It was his continual struggle.   
At first, it was simple. Follow his father’s plan. Be a good soldier. Even when he had doubts, he shoved them down. It wasn’t his place. A simple mission for a simple creature.  
Then, he met Dean Winchester.  
Dean Winchester wasn’t simple. As much as the other angels tried to proclaim humans were easy to understand, and insignificant (objectively, of course) compared to them, Castiel knew there was no truth in this.  
He’d seen Dean’s soul raw in Hell. Seen it through hardships and triumphs and everything in between. And, again and again, he found himself astounded by the complexity of a human soul. No, not just any human soul. Dean.  
Currently, Castiel found himself sitting on the hood of Dean’s beloved Impala, after one of his many attempts to find his path. Staying in Purgatory to repent…it had caused Dean more pain than he’d ever expected.  
“Hey. What’s got you so gloomy?” Dean asked, coming into the Bunker’s garage with two beers in his hand.  
“I am not gloomy.” Castiel replied, easily.  
“Nah, man, you can’t pull that crap with me. You got this slant to your eyes you don’t normally have. What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?” Dean persisted, sliding onto the car to sit beside Castiel. He handed over one of the beers and popped his own open.  
Seeing that there was no point in fighting it, Castiel sighed.  
“Finding one’s road in life is…difficult.” Castiel finally replied.  
“No, it isn’t.” Dean argued. Again, Castiel found himself surprised. “Your road in life leads to what you want. What do you want, Cas?”   
And Castiel thought. Thought long and hard. Where had all his paths taken him in life?  
Rebelling from Heaven? Opening the doors to Purgatory? Taking Sam’s delusions from Hell? Fighting when he didn’t want to? Repenting in Purgatory? _Why_ had he done all those things?  
Castiel looked into Dean’s expectant eyes, and suddenly knew. All roads, even one seemingly leading nowhere, lead to Dean Winchester.  
Castiel smiled, softly, and opened his beer.  
“I want this.”


	2. Little Babylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Polina. The ship prompted was Meg/Charlie. WARNING: SEMI-GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.

Meg was pissed. Truly, honestly, _pissed_. Even in her life as a demon, she’d never been this furious before.   
Her hands were shaking, her heart rate was up, she was seeing red. Her eyes had been black for twenty minutes, but she didn’t bother to change them back. She wanted the bastards to see who they’d angered.  
The Steins laid dead around her, mercilessly slaughtered int eh most painful way possible. She’d enjoyed every goddamn second of it, and would replay the moments of pure pleasure in her fever dreams. But it wasn’t enough to quell the rage building steadily in her stomach.  
She had one order of business to take care of before the rage would subside. Get her girl back.  
She hadn’t gotten there in enough time. She should’ve known Charlie was in danger. She should’ve _known_. Yet, she’d found Charlie in a bathtub, throat slit open.   
The Winchesters were gonna burn her. _They were going to burn Meg’s life away._ Without even putting up a fight. She wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , accept that.  
Meg had been a demon a long time. Meaning, she knew some things newbies didn’t. The entrance to Heaven, for example.  
Despite loving a demon, Charlie had done too much good to go to Hell. Meg would’ve known. Crowley and Meg had an arrangement stating that, if someone Meg knew in the human world was sent to Hell, she’d be notified. And she hadn’t gotten a call.  
Meg teleported with ease to the sandbox they called the gate to Heaven. Her angel blade was clutched in her hand, knuckles turning white against the perpetually cool metal. Not with fear, far from it.  
Meg stepped into the entrance, completely ignoring the sentry’s shouting. They wouldn’t want to cross her until Charlie was safe.  
Meg stormed through the halls of Heaven. Angels tried to stop her, but they couldn’t. She cut them down before they could even begin to get in her way. She wasn’t even tempted to watch them die.  
She had a limited time in Heaven before the energy burned her out. She didn’t need much time. And, slowly but surely, the angels were learning that she was a one-woman army that wouldn’t stop for anything. They all began stepping back.  
It didn’t take time for Meg to find “Middleton, Celeste”. She only took a moment to chuckle at what Charlie would’ve thought about that before breaking open the door.  
Inside, she found Charlie, exactly as Meg remembered. Charlie sat in the Bunker with the Winchesters, Kevin, and a shade of Meg around her. It was Christmas from the previous year. Meg’s heart swelled a bit, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it.  
Charlie’s eyes were wide with shock.  
“It isn’t your time, baby. I’m here to bring you back. You just gotta trust me when I say that there’s more for you to do. And I’m not ready to let you go where I can’t follow, okay?” Meg said. She extended her hand and waited.  
She didn’t have to wait long. Charlie grabbed her hand and smiled.  
“I trust you, Meg.”  
And, with that, they were away.


	3. Drops of Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Train, with the prompt Samifer from Supernatural.  
> This was NOT prompted by my buddy, instead by sadist-fangirl23. Her blog can be found here:  
> https://sadist-fangirl23.tumblr.com

Lucifer knew Sam was a free spirit. It was in the man’s very DNA. He wouldn’t be quite satisfied with staying still. Eventually, he’d run. Sometimes away from something, sometimes towards. Either way, Lucifer would run with him.  
Lucifer had never been happy in his life. Nothing had ever quite felt right. He loved his family, but that was all he’d really loved. Nothing was grand enough, or spectacular enough. Everything was too small.  
But along came Sam. Sam, with his shaggy hair and dopey smile. Sam, with his lust for life and giant heart. Sam, the man Lucifer dreamt about in middle school.  
Sam had an appreciation for the simple things in life. The particular pattern of the stars on a clear night. Dewdrops in the sunrise. Good food and drinks. The feeling of wind in your hair. Things Lucifer had taken for granted in his quest for adventure.  
Lucifer watched as Sam drove the old Mustang he’d helped his brother fix up. The windows were rolled open as they drove through the southwest. The sky was unreasonably clear, the moon casting a silver glow on the sand.  
Sam’s arm hung out the side of the car. The radio played soft indie music, a song Lucifer didn’t know the name of, but knew the words to. The station had been on near-constantly since they first started wandering together.  
It had started in Lucifer’s final year of college. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. And he saw the freest spirit, the one he adored, and realized he didn’t have to know his future. He was dating his future.  
Sam saw Lucifer openly staring and smiled. He pulled his arm in and rested it on the steering wheel, switching hands to reach over. Lucifer twined their fingers together and smiled, content.   
Where Sam ran, Lucifer would follow. They both knew it. And neither of them would change it.


	4. I'l Rust With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Steam Powered Giraffe, prompted for the ship Benny/Garth from Supernatural. (Set in the 1950s)

Benny walked into the diner like normal. Hung up his coat like normal. Got to work like normal.   
His life was a bit boring, he knew it was true. But better boring than over, he figured. At least he didn’t hate his reality. It just was. And he was content with that.  
One thing never failed to brighten up his mind-numbingly boring days. Garth. He came in every Tuesday morning and ordered the biggest stack of pancakes Benny could make. Benny always delivered, and liked to place bets with the other workers how far he’d get before quitting. Benny always won.  
Benny enjoyed the Tuesdays. He’d never tell anyone, but he’d taken quite a shine to Garth. Maybe (definitely) falling in love.  
Today was a Saturday. Not a Garth day, unfortunately. Tuesdays were the highlight of Benny’s week, every other day was just a day.  
Saturdays were a dinner shift. They were his least favorite, of all his shifts. But, Benny made do. At least on Saturday, they had live entertainment. A musician came in and played their set for a little while. That always made Benny smile. Whether because he was enjoying the music, or it was a giant flop.  
The musician would be here any minute. Until then, Benny served mashed potatoes and pork chops as per usual. He didn’t even look up when he heard someone take the stage. But he stopped in his tracks when the vocals began.  
“ _I’m sitting there by the girl with the golden hair…_ ”   
Benny looked up to see a surprising sight. Three people were on the tiny, makeshift stage they constructed every Saturday. One was a younger Asian kid, another was a girl with bright red hair, and the third was Garth. And Garth belted out the vocals masterfully. Everyone in the diner was staring at the band, barely focusing on their food.  
Benny and Garth locked eyes. Garth gave a wink and continued on. Benny’s cheeks heated up, and he focused on his job instead.  
After the show, Garth caught Benny in a private area, double checking to make sure no one was watching.  
Needless to say, Saturdays became one of Benny’s favorite days of the week.


	5. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original song is by Troye Sivan with the prompt Luna/Ginny from Harry Potter.

Ginny never thought she’d be here, or anywhere like this. She stood at the edge of a cliff, somewhere in Africa. It trumped the Grand Canyon by a mile. And she stood on the very edge.  
She knew she could save herself, if she fell, but the exhilaration of danger was still there.   
She heard a snap behind her and turned to see Luna holding a blocky Polaroid camera, a photo sliding smoothly out into her pale hand.   
“Sorry to disturb you, Ginny, but the lighting was perfect.” Luna said, studying the picture.  
A long brain hung down her back, flowers in varying colors and shades woven into each plait. Many of her tattoos pulsed and moved, exposed on her arms and legs. Her wand rested comfortable in its holster, openly bared in this part of the world. Ginny smiled at her girlfriend, happily.  
They’d left Hogwarts after their seventh year. Ginny couldn’t bear to stay in England after everything that’d happened, and Luna had never wanted to stay in the first place. As she put it, there were so many things to see outside of England that it’d be a bit silly to stay in one place. Ginny couldn’t agree more.  
They were now twenty-one, and Ginny couldn’t remember ever being so happy.   
Luna noticed Ginny’s smile as she was putting away the camera and raised a single eyebrow. “What’s got you so happy?”   
Ginny hummed and walked over to Luna, taking her slightly shorter girlfriend into her arms.  
“You.”   
And she leaned down for a kiss.


	6. Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original song is by Troye Sivan for the prompt Remus/Sirius (Wolfstar) from Harry Potter.

Remus had only tried a cigarette once. He’d smelled them too many times to count, but he’d never personally lit one until he turned eighteen.  
It had been over the summer after he’d graduated from Hogwarts. He was helping to set up James and Lily’s new flat in London with his friends. Lily was out, having a breather from the group, and it was just them.   
Somehow, they’d stopped unpacking altogether and ended up with a lot of firewhiskey, sitting in a circle like they’d never graduated. Eventually, Peter (the lightweight) passed out, and Lily dragged James to bed. Sirius went outside the rundown building with peeling paint and lit a cigarette. In his drunken state, Remus followed.  
Sirius had offered him one. Hadn’t pressured him, a simple offer between friends. Remus, not seeing anything wrong with trying the thing Sirius was so obsessed with, accepted. He’d simply hated the taste, and started coughing immediately. And Sirius laughed, but forced him to put it out.  
Then Sirius kissed him. He tasted like the smoke and the strawberries he’d stolen right from a rich couple’s plate. And Remus knew he’d never taste anything as good again.  
He hadn’t tried a cigarette since. He’d romanticized the taste of that night too much to ever ruin it.  
It was only in 1995 that he tasted the smoke again. Sirius was living in Grimmauld Place, and Remus had been visiting near non-stop. And one night, after eating strawberry tarts Molly Weasley had baked for them, Sirius kissed him again.  
He still tasted like cigarette smoke.


	7. Holding Out For a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original song is by Nothing but thieves, for the prompt Draco/Harry (Drarry) from Harry Potter.

The spells whinged past Harry with more force than bullets. The destroyed building was illuminated in greens, blues, reds, purples, and golds. It would’ve been beautiful if Harry wasn’t fighting for his life.  
Harry ducked behind a large piece of debris, safe for the time being. His breathing was quick and uneven, and he could only take a second to reevaluate his life choices.  
Becoming an Auror was something he’d wrestled with for a long time. He wasn’t sure that, after all the fighting he’d already seen, he’d be cut out for the life. But if he didn’t do it, who would?  
But now, he was regretting it. He could see the future without using divination. He was about to die.   
“Merlin’s beard, Potter, I didn’t think you’d go down this easily.”   
The voice startled him, but it was one he recognized. Draco. Who definitely wasn’t supposed to be there.   
He was sitting against a nearby piece of building with the smuggest look on his face. It made Harry begin to panic. What was his husband doing on a battlefield?  
“What are you doing here?” Harry hissed.  
“Saving your sorry backside. Seriously, Harry, after everything we’ve been through, you think I’m content to sit at home while you’re out here, dying?” Draco shot back. Harry was about to retort when he considered for a long moment.  
“Perhaps I should pursue a career in teaching.”  
“You think?” Draco snapped. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“Before I can get cozy, we’ve gotta take out this lot.” Harry pointed out. Draco took out his wand and grinned, devilishly.  
“Scared, Potter?” He asked. Harry kept himself from barking out a laugh at the memories that brought back.  
“You wish.”


	8. Say Amen (Saturday Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original song is by Panic! At the Disco, prompted for Meg/Charlie from Supernatural.

Charlie would be lying if she said she was sober. She was a grown woman with a stressful life, she deserved to go out on a Saturday night. No one could judge her.   
But that made everything a little bit hazy. She had to get out of the club, it was clouding her judgement. She somehow ended up outside in one piece, though the how of it was beyond her.   
She stumbled down the sidewalk, high heels clutched in her hand, hair in wild disarray. Her contacts were pasted to her eyes, her dress was uncomfortable, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and pass out while watching Game of Thrones. She just had to get home first.  
In her peripheral vision, she saw a group of men staring at her. Her heart seized, and she tried a bit harder to speed up.  
They were following her. If she called them on it, something bad would happen. And now, she couldn’t go home. She didn’t want these creeps to know where she lived.  
She was as close to running as she would ever be while still being tipsy.   
“Slow down, sweetheart!” One of them jeered.  
“Hey. Leave the lady alone.”   
Charlie froze at the new voice and looked for the source. A brunette woman sitting on a motorcycle, bat held loosely in her hand. Even in the dim streetlights, Charlie could make out oddly colored stains on the steel.  
The woman stood from the motorcycle and walked towards the group of men. Even in her killer heels, she was still so tiny compared to them. Charlie was about to panic. What was this woman about to do?  
“You think you’re so tough, huh?” One of the men taunted. The woman smirked.  
“Yeah, I do. Leave the lady alone.” She repeated.  
“Or what?” Another asked.  
She swung the bat at a man’s head. Charlie heard a sickening crack. The man she’d hit went down.  
The combat went by in a blur, but the woman came out without a scratch. She strode over to Charlie and lowered the bat, soothingly.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, quietly.  
“I think I love you.” Charlie blurted. The woman laughed.  
“Say that to me in the morning, slugger. C’mon, where do you live? I’ll drive you home. I’m Meg, by the way.”  
“Charlie.” Charlie replied, starstruck. “Just a few blocks away.”  
“Alright. C’mon. Let’s get you home. And maybe, when you’re more balanced, I can show you a side of me without the bat.”  
“M’kay.”  
Charlie allowed herself to be driven home. She went to sleep with the thoughts of dating a total badass.


	9. Love Don't Roam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Neil Hannon, prompted for the Doctor/Jack Harkness from Doctor Who.

Jack took another long swig of whiskey. It’d been a while since he’d tasted Earth alcohol, and he savored the taste, and the burning sensation it sent down his throat.  
There was someone he missed, quite dearly. Someone he knew he’d seen the last of. At least, for now. His Doctor. With the spiky hair and the long coat. The insane 3D glasses and the wry smile.  
Jack knew, deep down, he’d see him again. It wasn’t easy to get the Doctor out of your life. But…not now, not anytime soon. Or, at least, not as he was. Not the Doctor Jack fell for.   
Another man stepped up beside Jack’s barstool and examined the alcohol lined up. The man hummed, thinking about his choice.  
“Three shots of tequila, please.” He requested in a posh accent. Jack barely kept a bitter smile off his face. So similar, yet so different.  
The man sat beside him, despite there being several seats free. Jack didn’t complain. Maybe another heartbeat beside him would help keep the thoughts at bay.  
“I was wondering where I’d find you, Captain.” The man said, addressing Jack. Jack looked up from the fascinating amber liquid in his glass and into the man’s clear blue eyes. His jaw fell open.  
They were the same. A different color, a different shape, set in a different face, but Jack knew those eyes. Knew them too well.  
“Doctor?” Jack asked, just above a whisper. The man, the Doctor, grinned. It was different, and yet the same.   
This Doctor had black hair, he wore a bow-tie, and had a slightly childish smile. But it was still the Doctor.   
“Same me, different face. It’s been too long, Jack.” The Doctor said. Jack smiled, genuinely. It wasn’t his Doctor, but he could make this new one his. He hadn’t lost his chance.  
“It has been. Where you been, you madman?”  
“Would you believe me if I said I was looking for you?” The Doctor asked. Jack chuckled, half-bitterly, half-genuinely. Everything was blurring together in his heart.  
“I’d believe you, Doctor. Always.”  
It wasn’t the same. And yet, it was. And that paradox was a situation Jack was too familiar with, for the man he loved.  
It was all Jack wanted.


	10. Thousand Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Tove Lo, prompted for Destiel (Dean/Castiel) from Supernatural.

He was gone. Disappeared off the map, without a trace. Castiel couldn’t let this stand.  
Not a week previously, Castiel had been carrying on a simple conversation with Dean. It was a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then…then Dean disappeared.  
Sam was going crazy with worry. Dean usually left a note or a text or something to explain where he’d gone, but nothing at all? That wasn’t good.  
Castiel strode through the halls of Heaven, barely caring when a angel looked his way. He had a mission, he wasn’t about to stop.  
He threw open his desired door. It made a resounding slam. The occupants of the room looked up, surprised. Castiel only cared about one.  
“Naomi!” He shouted. “Where is he?! Where’s Dean?”  
“Castiel, please calm down. There’s no need for shouting.” Naomi urged.  
“What did you do with him?” Castiel growled.  
“He is your weakness, Castiel. You are an angel, you can’t have a weakness so profound.” Naomi said, calmly.  
“Listen to me, Naomi,” He spat her name like it was venom. “I rebelled from Heaven for him. I fought Michael and Lucifer with him. I stayed in Purgatory to atone to him. What makes you think I won’t squash the life out of you for him?” Castiel asked, lowly. There was fear edging into Naomi’s eyes, and Castiel knew why.  
He was a traitor. A slaughterer of angels. And it scared even him to know that he would commit his worst crime again if it was for Dean Winchester.  
“Tell me where he is.” Castiel demanded.  
Seconds later, Castiel found himself in a near impenetrable warehouse where Dean sat in chains even he couldn’t break. Taking out the guards to get the keys was simple enough. He didn’t even have to kill them. They were terrified of him.  
Castiel bent down beside Dean and unlocked the chains. Dean was under a Grace-induced sleep, and he wouldn’t wake for some time. But he would wake.  
Castiel picked Dean up with ease and cradled him in his arms.  
“The things I would do for you, Dean Winchester…” He mumbled, looking upon Dean’s peaceful face. “Is this what you call love?”  
Still puzzling over the issue, Castiel flew away from the warehouse, holding tightly to the man who meant everything to him.


	11. Spend My Time With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by 11 Acorn Lane (electro swing remix), prompted for the ship Benny/Garth from Supernatural.

Benny had been staring at his tie for nearly ten minutes. Was it straight? Did it have wrinkles? His anxiety was through the roof. And Dean had the nerve to laugh.  
“This isn’t funny, Dean.” Benny snapped.  
“Man, you gotta stop stressin’. It’s gonna be fine.” Dean urged. “Besides, I’ve never seen you in a tie before. Didn’t think you could wear ‘em.”   
“Dry up, cake-eater.” Benny snapped.  
“No offense, but what in God’s name did you just say?” Dean asked, confused. Benny glared at him. Dean raised his hands in surrender and left the room, still chuckling.   
What had to be twenty minutes later, Benny decided to just face his anxiety. Otherwise, he’d never leave that room.   
When he entered the bunker’s kitchen, he found Garth talking to Sam, good-naturedly. Garth looked at his entrance and smiled, widely.  
“You look great! What’s the occasion?” Garth asked, puzzled, but still seemingly thrilled.  
“Nothin’ special. Just felt like gettin’ dolled up.” Benny lied. Garth could clearly see it, but didn’t comment. “Want to take a walk with me?”   
“Sure. Where to?” Garth asked, coming to stand beside Benny.  
“Not sure. Just to get out of this place, you know?”   
Benny took Garth outside and they walked. Benny wasn’t quite sure how long they walked, getting entirely lost in Garth’s commentary of everything and nothing.   
Eventually, he realized he needed to pull the band-aid off. There was no reason to prolong it.  
Benny stopped walking, suddenly, making Garth backtrack from where he’d gone ahead.  
“You alright, hon?” Garth asked, worriedly.  
“You ever think about how goofy you got me?” Benny asked, forcibly slowing down his words to a normal level.  
“I don’t wanna be like that, but what do you mean?” Garth asked, innocently. Benny’s heart swelled.  
“I love you, Garth.” Benny said. “I got a long life ahead of me. But, if I get to spend the rest of yours with you, I’d consider it a success.”  
“Benny, where you going with this?” Garth asked, warily.  
“I ain’t never been one for grand gestures, so I’ll just ask, I s’pose. Will you marry me?” Benny asked. His heart forgot how to beat, time slowed to a halt. Then Garth’s face split into a grin.  
In one quick movement, Garth had tackled Benny onto the ground, squeezing the life out of him.  
“Yes!”  
It was too loud for Benny’s sensitive hearing, but he didn’t care. He was going to spend the rest of Garth’s time on Earth with him. That was what mattered.


	12. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Dorothy, prompted for Remus/Sirius from Harry Potter. (this is a human AU)

Remus couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was just wrong. Like everything in his brain was demanding that he stay awake that very night.  
Things had been getting on top of him, lately. The only job he’d managed to land was piling up on demands. He was only 23, and his hair was turning gray from stress.  
From the nightstand, his phone dinged. Limbs creaking, he sat up from his desk chair to retrieve it.   
It was from Sirius Black. A.K.A, probably the love of Remus’s life. It was a picture of Sirius standing in from of an RV with a single word below.  
 _Freedom?_  
Remus looked long and hard at the text. Was he reading it right? Was Sirius really offering to take him away? What did that imply?  
Still, it was tempting. Dropping everything to just leave. Get away. Maybe he’d start growing his brown hair back.  
Remus was always doing this. Thinking too hard and never making a decision. It was the time to act on impulse.  
 _Give me twenty minutes._  
He replied.  
Quicker than a tornado, he gathered the essentials. Clothes, his laptop, his toothbrush, and a few sentimental trinkets. Then, he left. Without warning, without a note.   
The door shut behind him, resonating louder in his mind than anywhere else. It was Remus’s time for freedom.


	13. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Panic! At the Disco, prompted for the ship Henry/Balthazar from Supernatural.

Fairy lights were strung in the clearing, twinkling gently in the darkness of night. The cool stillness of a Midwest summer night cloaked the clearing in a relative solitude. Circular tables constructed by hand were placed irregularly on the grass. They weren’t fancy, but nothing was. And that was just fine.  
Cheap champagne complemented in-season strawberries in tall flutes. The food wasn’t elaborate, but it didn’t need to be.   
There were very few people in the clearing. Eleven in all. Including the two who were the entire reason for the clearing’s setup. Henry Winchester and his new husband, Balthazar.  
Of all the things Balthazar had expected at the beginning of the universe, marrying a human was never among them. But, oh, this human. He shone like a star in the void. He was all Balthazar had ever wanted, even though the angel had never known.  
His outdated slang, his striking eyes, his bookish nature. All of it added up to the only person Balthazar would ever want to marry.  
He looked striking, tonight. He always looked marvelous, but the happiness of the occasion brought a certain glow to him. Every time Balthazar looked at him, it took every ounce of willpower he had to look away.  
Henry looked over at Balthazar, their eyes meeting. He laughed, just for the joy of it all, and Balthazar found himself joining in.   
Balthazar reached over and grabbed Henry’s hand, holding it tightly in his own. It hadn’t taken him long to get used to the silver ring around his finger. It felt like it was always meant to be there.  
“What’re you thinking about, right now?” Balthazar mumbled, for Henry’s ears only.   
It wasn’t hard to have a private conversation. Kevin and Castiel had gotten drunk and were currently having a dance-off.  
“This. Right now. Why would I be thinking about anything else?” Henry replied. “I got married to the love of my life. How could I ask for more?”  
“Darling, you could ask the world of me, and I’d give it.” Balthazar confessed.  
Henry grabbed Balthazar by the lapels and drew him into a kiss. Balthazar bid farewell to the man he used to be and truly embraced what Heaven was supposed to be: Henry.


	14. Bitter Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Dodie, prompted for the ship Michael/Cain.

Michael still remembered the last lingering touches of Cain’s fingers on his skin. They were what comforted him, day and night, trapped in Hell with his brother and the useless human Michael had once inhabited.   
Sam had been rescued many years ago. Too many to even count. So many that Michael often wondered how many years they were outside of Hell time. It was an odd thought, but one that he couldn’t help but have.  
He was happy, once. It was hard to believe, but he was. They’d been secret meetings, only lasting for a few hours before Michael was needed back in Heaven. But he wouldn’t trade a single one of those meetings, not a single second. Because they’d been with Cain.  
Every day, Michael cursed his father. He cursed his father for everything Cain had gone through, for every single torment bestowed upon the once pure human. Who made him into something he’d never wanted to be.   
But even as a demon, Michael loved him. Michael loved him with his entire being. Angels didn’t typically love, but Michael wasn’t typical.   
Michael remembered trying on every vessel in the Winchester bloodline, no matter how distant the connection, trying to test which one Cain would like. In each one, Cain would always say that Michael was the most beautiful creature to ever exist. Man, woman, it didn’t matter. Cain loved _Michael_ , not matter the skin he wore. And that’s what made it all the worse.  
Every once in a while, he heard Cain. Praying. Sometimes it was angry, yelling at Michael for abandoning him. Sometimes it was hurt, asking him why he left. Sometimes, and these were the worst, sometimes it was sad. Telling Michael all of his problems. Saying he understood why Michael left. Who could ever really love a demon, he wondered. Such a pure being could never stay with a monster. Michael wanted to scream, scream loud enough for even his absent father to hear, that he loved Cain. That he would never stop loving him.  
Michael had to content himself with the murmured prayers, the memories of touches he would never feel again, and the hope that one day, he’d return to Cain’s side. That was where he belonged. Not in Hell, not in Heaven, but with Cain. He just had to make do with the false hope.  
He’d do it if he had to.


	15. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Muse, prompted for the ship Gabriel/Kevin from Supernatural.

Getting Gabriel to open up was like trying to open a bank safe with a banana. It was something Kevin was slowly but surely coming to realize.  
At first, he didn’t mind. In a getting-to-know-you phase of a relationship, you tend to talk about likes and dislikes. Weird stories and petty annoyances. You don’t typically talk about childhood traumas right off the bat. And Kevin understood that. But he’d been dating Gabriel for almost seven months, and the lack of communication was beginning to get annoying.  
Kevin wanted to be supportive and understanding. He was dating an Archangel, for Christ’s sake, there was bound to be some baggage that doesn’t come up easy. But Kevin really cared about him, and wanted to be trusted with it.   
Seeing no sense in keeping it hidden (as that was the entire point), Kevin decided to bring it to Gabriel. And working up the courage to confront a major issue was not something Kevin was good at.  
Forcing himself to walk towards Gabriel, Kevin felt his heart pounding in his chest, more pronounced than ever.  
Gabriel was sitting at the table in the bunker’s library, reading an ancient book in a language Kevin had only begun learning. He looked up and smiled when Kevin entered.  
“Hey, Kevster!” He greeted. His face fell when he saw Kevin’s expression. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.  
“I need to talk to you.” Kevin finally spit out. Last chance to bail. But he couldn’t take it.  
Gabriel gestured to the empty seat beside him and shifted in his chair, eyebrows knitted together in concern. Kevin sat in the offered seat and stared Gabriel down.  
“I just wanted you to know, you can tell me anything. Okay? Anything at all.” Kevin emphasized. Gabriel shifted again, uncomfortably. “I’m in love with you. You know that. So, you can tell me whatever you need to, and I won’t judge you.”  
Understanding dawned on Gabriel’s face. He _knew_ he’d been keeping things from Kevin.   
“I don’t want you to see that part of me, Kev. It’s…it’s an ugly part.” Gabriel confessed.  
“I don’t care. It’s part of you, and I love all of you. Okay? Just remember that.” Kevin repeated. Gabriel stared at him for a moment before sighing.  
“Someday, Kevin. Someday, I’ll tell you everything.” Gabriel finally admitted. Kevin nodded, satisfied.  
It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


	16. Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is by Muse, prompted for Dean/Castiel from Supernatural.

“Where’s Cas?”   
Dean had asked the question so many times by this point in his life, it was beginning to be the first thing he thought of when anything happened.  
 _Where’s Cas? Is he safe? Does he need help? Can I help? _  
That was the constant commentary in Dean’s brain. Purgatory had made him this way, he determined. When everything had been stripped away, and all he’d cared about was finding Cas.  
He looked to Cas for so many things. He realized that one man couldn’t do all the things Dean asked of him, but Cas did them. Dean knew he didn’t deserve that. But, he still had it.  
The long stretches of times where Cas disappeared made Dean’s anxiety raise to a startling level. It wasn’t like the reverse, where Cas could know when Dean was in trouble. Dean had no way of knowing if Cas was safe. And, knowing Cas, he’d never call to ask for help in that sort of situation.  
“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked Sam.  
“I think he’s asleep.” Sam answered, barely looking up from his laptop.  
Dean traveled through the bunker’s halls and found himself at Cas’s bedroom. Dean’s own bedroom.  
Sure enough, he was asleep. Being only half-powered, he needed to sleep a little bit. And Dean was all too happy to oblige. Sharing a bed with the man he loved is really all he’d ever wanted.  
He knew Cas was safe. And that was all the comfort Dean needed. The light in his life was safe.__


End file.
